


Explanation of 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets

by taibhrigh



Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: This is an explanation part for what you will see in 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets. Admittedly, I should have posted this before I posted anything in this series but that's how 2020 is rolling for me.
Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905571
Kudos: 1





	Explanation of 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets

I will use this post as sort of an index. Items here are not the same as the [Works in Progress Snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842865/chapters/36895569) which are scenes from actual WIPs :) [and could have been considered an _Evil Author Day_ Post].

 **Explanation of "what is a 15 minute ficlet":** You pick a word, picture, some type of prompt, grab a pencil/pen and paper (or tablet/keyboard), start a timer and write. If you are lucky you have something. What's here are the things that are actually somethings. The only changes from what was written in the 15 minutes to posting are typos, grammar, and writing shorthands. I try to do this several times a week... a lot of it is crap and will never see the light of AO3.

 **Explanation of "50 sentences":** There was once a community that posted 10 batches of 50 words/prompts. The goal was to write one, single sentence per prompt. I actually find this harder sometimes than the 15 minute ficlet.

Both of these are to help me get back into writing.

This **_post (part 1) only_ **will also be used to accept prompts for the 15 minute ficlets.

I make no promises that I will use your prompts for the suggested pairings (must be me something I write), story (see dashboard), fandom (dashboard again), etc. And, no promises that was does get written will become a part of anything else. Prompts should be short. Do not write me 3 sentence prompts... do not write one sentence prompts. 

**Prompts should look like:**

  * Arthur (Inception), rainy day 
  * prompt: sunshine
  * Your Story/Series "Now or Never", what's in Jensen's lab



## What's Been Posted in this Series (or coming soon):

  1. Index
  2. Something To Do (SG-1) - 15 Minute Ficlet
  3. Options (Space: Above & Beyond) - 15 Minute Ficlet
  4. 50 Sentences for The Magnificent Seven (TV Series)
  5. 50 Sentences for The Sentinel 
  6. 50 Sentences for Space: Above & Beyond
  7. Exit (Riddick) - 15 Minute Ficlet
  8. Whispered Paths (Space: Above & Beyond) - 15 Minute Ficlet
  9. Sweet Adventures (Inception) - 15 Minute Ficlet
  10. Almost As Planned (Gundam Wing) - 15 Minute Ficlet
  11. 50 Sentences for Stargate (mix of all 3 TVseries)
  12. Finding One's Way (Gundam Wing) - 15 Minute Ficlet
  13. 50 Sentences - Gundam Wing



**Coming Soon:**

  * 50 Sentences - Inception




End file.
